mtfictionalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sagwa
Sagwa is a custom 3D Cat monster truck used occasionally in some shows. It promoted the short-lived PBS Kids series Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat. Four versions have been ran, three for the three Miao kittens from the series: Sagwa, Dongwa, and Sheegwa, and one for side character Fu-Fu. History * 2002 - The truck (namely the Sagwa version) debuts during the PBS Kids: What's a Monster Truck? event in Washington D.C.; driven on Mr. Destruction by Dawn Creten, and later runs under the show's Greek title Σάγκουα in Athens 2002 on the same chassis; again driven by Creten, and in El Kadsre 2002 on with driving. * 2003 - The Sagwa variation competes in Boston 2003 and several other shows on it's own chassis, formerly the first Those Crazy New Englanders and The Flying Welshman, piloted by Keiko Yoshigahara. Keiko also piloted the Sagwa variant at a couple IHRA events, racing against the show's own pro-modified dragster. The Dongwa variation debuted at Idaho 2003 on High Roller with Phil Foster driving, and then competed on a Patrick chassis in arena shows wherein it was piloted by Skip Barry. It also competed in three non-arena shows on the Sagwa variation's chassis with driving and in another show again on High Roller and with Foster driving. The Sheegwa variation debuted in Atlantic City, New Jersey piloted by Katy Hendrik. drove the Sagwa variant on the for one show in Springfield, Illinois. Three of the Sagwa variants ran in The Plains 2003 with Yoshigahara, Barry, and Hendrik competing. In Seattle 2003, the Sheegwa variant was run on the Sagwa variant's chassis with Keiko Yoshigahara again behind the wheel. Keiko moved back to El Kadsre shortly after that show; and as a result Varsha took over the Sagwa variant's chassis. Bobby Z also drove the Sheegwa variation for three shows (Honolulu 2003, Guam 2003, and Cookeville 2003) on a Clear Channel chassis (which was, again, the former chassis, which became later in the year) due to Katy having a stomach bug. The Fu-Fu version debuted at the World Finals pit party that year on . In the summer of that year, a display chassis, formerly , debuts at a speedway show in Talladega, Alabama, this display chassis rotated between the four bodies. * 2004 - Two versions of the Sagwa variant were run, the 2003 chassis was run from January up until May under Sun Xiao and a Hartsock chassis version was also run. The Hartsock version was driven by Kate George at it's first show (Seattle 2004 (Show 1)), but Kate left the truck right after due to a breast cancer diagnosis and was soon replaced by , who ran the second Sagwa variant in tandem with . At Honolulu 2004; all four versions competed: the first Sagwa variation with Kathy Winston driving (Gary Porter drove her usual ride Team Suzuki for that show), the Dongwa variation on Inferno with Randy Brown driving, the Sheegwa variation on Wild Thang with Amber Walker driving, and the Fu-Fu variation again on with driving. Three of the Sagwa trucks also competed in The Plains again, this time using Xiao, Barry, and Hendrik's chassis. The first Sagwa variant's chassis was retired later that year after a international show in London, England and converted into the second Scholastic Book Fair. Sun ended up piloting the Sagwa variant on a spare Patrick chassis for the rest of the year. Also, Skip moved to that aforementioned truck, so Rich Lufaqi took over the Dongwa variant's permanent chassis, except for the 2004 Fitchburg 4-Wheel Jamboree, wherein Skip drove the Dongwa variant due to Rich having a stomach bug. * 2005 - Due to Sagwa leaving the PBS Kids schedule, the bodies were rarely ran that year, and the Dongwa, Sheegwa, and Hartsock Sagwa chassis were retired, whilst Katy retired for several years until becoming a driver of Skip's Quasimodo's Revenge truck in 2015. drove the Sagwa variant on a spare Racesource chassis in a few international shows, whilst the Dongwa variant was run in Cookeville, Guam, Talladega, Fort Wayne, and a 4-Wheel Jamboree show in Fitchburg on the chassis piloted by (Tina's version was also ran in Fort Wayne and at the Fitchburg 4-Wheel Jamboree). The Sheegwa variant was run in El Kadsre City on the same Racesource chassis and again by Tina. The bodies then go on hiatus. * 2007 - The Sagwa variation was revived for Montreal 2007 to promote TFO, with driving. It was run that time on , with the chassis temporarily repainted black to match the body. * 2009 - The Sagwa variation was revived again for El Kadsre 2009 on Air Force Afterburner with Linsey Weenk driving. * 2010 - In El Kadsre 2010, the Sagwa variant is run on two different chassis in the two shows: it was run on in the first show by and on in the second show by . The Patriot ran as Donkey Kong in Kreg's place for the first show, and for the second show, the Donkey Kong body was put back onto it's chassis so The Patriot could run as Sagwa. * 2015 - It was revived yet again in the Sagwa variation for Barokia 2015 and El Kadsre 2015, both times on 's chassis. For El Kadsre City 2015, the Dongwa variation was revived, running on . * 2018 - All four variations were revived again for the El Kadsreian tour, albeit with [[Sagwa on the Go!|the Sagwa logo replaced with a logo promoting the revival Sagwa on the Go!]]. In the December show in Romrac, El Kadsre, a new version of the Sagwa variant debuts, featuring a detective's hat as part of the mold. List of Trucks That Have Run as Sagwa Sagwa variant * ( ) * ( ) * The ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( / ) Dongwa variant * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Sheegwa variant * ( ) * ( ) Fu-Fu variant * (display at 2003 World Finals/ ) * ( (his version)/ ( 's version) Trivia *The truck was/is known to have no permanent chassis; running on different chassis for different shows, which varied/varies between independents' chassis and Clear Channel/FELD chassis. The only three permanent chassis the main Sagwa variant ran lasted two-and-a-half years, one year, and three-and-a-half years respectively. The first permanent chassis was formerly the first Those Crazy New Englanders and previously The Flying Welshman, and was later converted into Scholastic Book Fair and then NYPD Bravery. The second permanent chassis was a spare Hartsock chassis and was later converted into Bass Pro Shops. The third permanent chassis was a Patrick chassis and has since been scrapped. The Dongwa and Sheegwa chassis lasted only two years as well. *The mold for the Sagwa, Dongwa, and Sheegwa variants was based off the / / mold. The Fu-Fu variant's mold was modified to create . *The four variants had 1:64 scale Hot Wheels versions made in 2003, which were sold bundled with the Talking Best Friend Sagwa and Pose & Play Friend (Sagwa, Dongwa, Sheegwa, and Fu-Fu) dolls. Promotional 1:43 Rev-Tredz toys were given away at Scholastic Book Fairs as well, usually bundled with the "Festival of Lanterns" and "Ping! Pang! Pong!" books. *The windshields have a see-through decal on them with the eyes of the character depicted on them, in order to match the original in-show designs of the characters. Category:FELD Entertainment Category:Revived Trucks Category:PBS Trucks